Snow and Rocks
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: What could have happened upon the mountain. crappy summary. Legolas angst, completely in love with him yet i seem to be mean to him alot. Anyway please read puppy dog eyes
1. Snow and Rocks

Snow and Rocks

"There is a fell voice on the air." Said Legolas as his elven eyes tried to focus through the snow and mist.

"It's Saruman!"

Snow began to fall from the peak of the mountain, threatening to bury the fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No," replied Gandalf as he shot Aragorn a worried look.

"Losto Caradharas, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" ( Sleep Caradharas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath) said Gandalf as he tried to stop the spell.

Snow and Rock began to fall from the top of the mountain. Legolas pulled Gandalf in to stop him from being pushed of the mountain. Pain engulfed Legolas as a rock hit hit head. He had managed to save Gandalf but it had cost him.

The snow settle, the fellowship buried underneath. Gimli was the first to appear from the snow, the Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. The Boromir, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin.

"Where's Legolas?" said Aragorn as he looked for the elf. Boromir pulled himself from the snow and rummaged for the elf. Red soaked through the snow.

"Oh God," said Boromir under his breath. He found the elf's shoulder. He got a firm grip on it and pulled the elf from the snow.

"Legolas?" said the man as he realised that the elf was unconscious. He noticed blood on the back of Legolas' head. It stuck out against his golden hair.

"ARAGORN." Shouted Boromir as he pulled the rest of the elf from he snow. Aragorn crawled to the elf; his left knee sank into the snow.

"Oh god," said Aragorn as he looked at the elf's head wound "We need to get him off the mountain."

"Make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the West Road to my city..."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it.

Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Legolas would not last ten minutes in the mines." Exclaimed Aragorn, Legolas' limp body in his arms.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Said Gandalf suddenly "Frodo"

Frodo looked around at the fellowship. He looked at the elf, Surely he would be better off in the mines than out here.

"We shall go through the mines."

"So be it."

Aragorn looked at Gandalf, his eyes begging Gandalf to reconsider.

When Aragorn saw that Gandalf had resigned to the decision: he pulled Legolas Over his shoulder.

"Let us get off this mountain." Said Aragorn, his tone bitter.

Frodo flinched at Aragorn's sudden cold attitude.

Long they travelled to the mines. Legolas was no burden for Aragorn as he weighed next to nothing. No wonder he could just walk across that snow and not sink.

"The walls of Moria." Said Gimli, slightly taken aback by the size.

Pippin and Merry through rocks into the dark black abyss of that water that lay next to Moria. Dead pieces of wood floated like bodies upon the glassy surface.

Aragorn lay Legolas down upon the ground. Boromir sat next to the elf attentively as Aragorn made his way to Sam.

"The Mines are no place for a pony, even ones as brave as Bill." Said Aragorn, his tone was understanding and sympathetic.

"Bu-bye Bill." Said Sam.

The splash of water spurred Aragorn, he was at Merry and Pippin's side in a heartbeat.

"Do not disturb the water." Said Aragorn, his tone foreboding.

There it is. I guess I could continue but it depends on whether people want me to so leave me a review if you do. XD


	2. The Mines Of Moria

The Mines Of Moria

Legolas began to stir just as Frodo had helped Gandalf to open the doors. They creaked and cracked as they slowly opened. Obviously they hadn't been for a while.

"Legolas," said Boromir as he noticed the elf's piercing blues begin to open "Aragorn, Legolas is waking up." Said Boromir as he turned to Aragorn.

"Legolas, how do you feel my friend?" asked Aragorn as he gave Legolas a sympathetic look.

"I am fine my friend."

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Thought you might say that. We must enter the mines, can you walk?"

Legolas nodded in reply. Aragorn helped his friend to his feet. Legolas swayed for a moment but he soon stood with his normal composure.

Aragorn stayed by Legolas' side, secretly keeping an eye on him. Gimli began rambling on about 'meat of the bone' and 'roaring fires', Legolas paid little attention. At that moment all he could think about was his head ache and it made it worse when he thought about that.

Before he knew it, screams echoed in his ears. It was Frodo. He turned to see a great beast. Its foal teeth mocked the fellowship as it held Frodo tightly in its grasp.

'I must help' he though as he went to grab his bow. A screaming pain erupted in his head 'maybe not the best idea.' Black dots danced in front of his eyes.

Someone shouted his name, but he could not tell who it was. His mind cut off all senses. He stood there, completely helpless. He touched the back of his head; it was sticky.

He stared at the blood on his hand, his eyes full of confusion and disbelief as he realised why he was in a state at the moment in time.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' shoulder and dragged him further into Moria. He stared as the door gave way leaving them with only one path.

"We now have but one choice." Said Gandalf as he shot Legolas' a concerned "we must endure the long, dark of Moria."

Legolas just nodded and looked to Aragorn for guidance.

"Be on your guard, the are older and fouler things than Orcs. in the deep places of the world." Gandalf more meant that for Aragorn as he noticed Legolas' helpless expression.

"You'll be fine, I've got your back." Said Aragorn as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

Legolas nodded and followed as the fellowship made a move. His head throbbed, he just hope that he wouldn't have to use his bow. Or fight for that matter.

The corpses of dwarves were scattered all over the floors of the Mines. A feeling formed in the pit of Aragorn's stomach as his eyes looked over the area around them.

"Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

They swiftly made their way through corridors and passages. The ceilings were so high above them, that it was just a black abyss above them. Aragorn shot Legolas as concerned glance, which Legolas returned. He felt it too, the feeling that there was a fight ahead.

Sorry its so short. And sorry it took so long. I am going to live with my dad so its hell for me at the moment. I will try to update more often now that it has quietened down a little. Please Review


	3. Consequeces Of Sujestion

Consequences of a Suggestion

They continued to walk through the dark, dank halls of Moria, an unsettling feeling that continued to make Aragorn and Legolas uneasy. The pain in Legolas' head still clouded his concentration. Many things that happened around him did not register.

Suddenly Gimli was running towards a stone coffin in the middle of a death-ridden room. Legolas soon felt a hand grab his arm and begin to pull him towards the rank tomb in which Gimli knelt, weeping over a newly carved sarcophagus.

Nausea hit Legolas like a huge wave as he began to sway on his feet. Aragorn his friend before he hit the ground and then there was a crash. Everyone looked to Pippin who stood looking guiltily at the well that stood behind him.

Legolas saw Gandalf say something but it fell on deaf ears as his vision began to blur around the edges.

"Legolas?" Aragorn took his friend's face in his hands "Legolas look at me…"

Drumbeats sounded in the deep halls of Moria causing Aragorn's heart to drop. There was a fight to be had.

Aragorn jumped to his feet, leaving Legolas leant against a wall. Frodo went to Legolas' side, concern filling his eyes as he watched the Elf's eyes droop as he lost the battle to stay conscious.

"Legolas, please wake." Said Frodo as he lightly tapped Legolas on the cheek. The elf stirred a little and Frodo breathed a sigh of relief when icy blues orbs met his.

"Just stay with me ok." Said Frodo attentively as he stroked the Elf's forehead.

Gandalf watched as Frodo took the position of looking after the elf. Frodo had always had a kind heart. He hated to see anyone hurt and always did his best to help them when they were. Aragorn soon returned after helping Boromir barricade the door.

"Frodo, I want you to stay with him."

"I shall protect him Aragorn, I swear." Replied Frodo as he stood shoulders back. It brought a smile to Aragorn's lips.

"Aragorn I can fight." Said Legolas weakly as he tried to get up.

"Are you mad Legolas, you are sitting out this fight my friend." Aragorn paused "Besides your aim is questionable when you are hurt."

Legolas' eyes rolled to the back of his head as his consciousness was robbed of him.

"No, no, no, no… Legolas wake up." Said Aragorn as he tried to wake his friend.

Suddenly the room burst with energy as the Orcs managed to break through the barricades.

"Stay with him." Aragorn instructed again, as he went and joined the fight.

Orcs desperately fought there way to the elf, desperate to take advantage of him in his moment of weakness. Frodo fought them off as best he could, but he was beginning to tire.

Legolas slowly began to come around again. Noises ringing in his ears as he tried to focus. He then realised he was in the middle of a fight. He saw Frodo desperately trying to fend of every Orc that came at him.

Legolas got onto his feat. His head protested at great length but he needed to help Frodo, he had to protect the ring bearer.

One Orc came up behind Frodo, blade ready to run the hobbit through. Legolas took only a second to decide what to do. Better he than the ring bearer. He threw himself, weakly in front of the Orc and Winced as the rusty, cold blade pierced his flesh. Frodo turned in surprise and was shocked to see the Elf, impaled on the Orc's sword. Only when the Orc removed it, did Legolas fall to the ground. The Orc was distracted, only for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Frodo to kill the foul beast.

Frodo dropped to the Elf's side. Legolas was coughing as blood began to fill his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" asked Frodo as he looked at the elf with solemn eyes.

"Better me than you… the fellowship… needs you." Legolas paused as he desperately tried to catch a breath.

"But you're a prince." Frodo replied "I am just an ordinary hobbit."

"My title me-means… nothing."

Frodo looked around for Aragorn.

"ARAGORN." He shouted desperately.

The ranger leant against the wall and noticed Frodo and Legolas. He saw the troll heading for the two and instantly leapt into action.

He grabbed a spear and drove it into the troll's flesh. It did little as the troll threw Aragorn across the room, rendering him unconscious.

Frodo watched, wide eyed in shock. The troll once again began to approach the pair. But suddenly it fell to the ground, sending Merry and Pippin, scuttling across the floor.

The fight was over.

Aragorn began to come around again. He saw Legolas lying on his back, blood seeping from his perfect mouth.

"No," he mouth as he crawled to his friend's side.

All the fellowship stood and watched as Aragorn pulled Legolas into his arms.

"I thought I told you to sit this fight out." Said Aragorn as he assessed the damage.

"I… had to… save Frodo." He replied, "I'm sorry… Aragorn… I'm… sorry."

"Shhh, there's no need to be sorry."

"I let you… down." Legolas paused "the fellowship… down."

Legolas winced and let out a pained cry as he felt his strength slip through his fingers like the blood seeping from his wound.

"Remember me… remember our friendship." Said Legolas as he began to give up.

"No, no, no, your not going to die. I'm telling you know. It's not an option." Tears were forming and falling from Aragorn's eyes.

"Sorry," was the last thing Legolas said before he went limp in Aragorn's arms.

"Legolas… LEGOLAS!"

Well there it is the next Chapter. I am soooo sorry it took so long. I have other stories that I have been trying to update or finish and I forgot about this one. Hope this chapter was worth the wait and next one will be up soon. Please review.


	4. Limp and Lifeless

Limp and Lifeless

Legolas lay on a makeshift mattress and Aragorn sat over him. The whole fellowship sat in silence. They had lost a friend today, and the possibility of losing another before they made it to Lothlorien was high.

Legolas would make a cough and blood would spill from his mouth only to be wiped away by Frodo. He too sat at the Elf's side. He still blamed himself for the Elf's current condition, even when Aragorn told him it was not.

"Will he live?" asked Frodo, his eyes not straying from the elf.

"I don't know." Replied Aragorn.

This made Frodo look at the ranger; fear flooded the deep blue depths of the hobbits eyes.

"I'm sorry Frodo, but his wound is grievous." Aragorn paused "It beyond my skill to heal."

A tear slipped down the hobbits face, followed by another.

"Mr Frodo you must eat." Said Sam as he walked up behind his friend.

"Not right now Sam." Frodo replied.

The hobbit brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top. Tears continued to flow from his piercing eyes. Aragorn hated seeing the young hobbit this way. When Gandalf had fallen Boromir had had to carry Frodo from Moria. Legolas had begged Aragorn to leave him; he said that he should go with Gandalf to the grave. That he was meant to die. Aragorn carried Legolas out none the less and when he made it out into the daylight, Legolas was unconscious again and completely unresponsive.

"We must leave now, we need to make it to the woods of Lothlorien by nightfall. Otherwise we will have more Orcs to deal with." Said Aragorn as he gathered Legolas, into his arms.

"Aragorn let me carry him." Said Boromir as he walked up to the ranger.

"It is fine, I can carry him."

"You carried him through Moira, he may be an elf but surely carrying him is beginning to become tedious." Said Boromir, his eyes sincere.

"Very well." Said Aragorn as he handed the elf to Boromir.

"My this elf need to eat more." Said Boromir to himself as he felt the elf's weight.

They ran to the woods. Not stopping for breath or to drink from their water skins. They had to make it to the woods.

Boromir was beginning to worry about Legolas, he could no longer feel the elf's breath against his neck.

"Aragorn we need to stop."

"Why?" asked Aragorn, as he gave Boromir a quizzical look.

"I don't think Legolas is breathing." Replied Boromir.

Aragorn ran to Boromir's side as the steward's son laid Legolas on the forest floor.

"Legolas," said Aragorn as he tried to rouse his friend.

He brought his ear to His friend's mouth… nothing.

He then placed his ear on his friend's chest… nothing.

Aragorn drew away as if he'd been burned.

Boromir looked at Aragorn with questioning eyes. Aragorn shook his head in reply and allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. The fellowship looked to him.

"Is he ok strider?" asked Sam.

"No Sam he's not." Aragorn paused "Legolas is dead."

Hahahahaha another cliffie, Sorry this chapter took so long and that it is so short. College is manic at the moment. I am gonna try and update soon. Hopefully tomorrow. Please review XD


	5. Can't Be True

This is an add on to the last chapter. I felt kinda bad leaving it there.

Thank you for all the reviews. Someone pointed out a mistake I made was that I used god instead of Valar. My apologies.

And my head hurts, throw books at me. **Shakes fist at the heavens** I can't help it that I like ending chapters with cliff-hangers.

As for making the chapter longer, I try I really do but I often run out of ideas. I will try my hardest. Enjoy.

Can't Be True

"He can't be, he just can't be." Said Aragorn as he rocked back and forth, Legolas still laid at his feet.

"Aragorn," said Boromir as he went to place a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"No, he's not. He can't be." Said Aragorn as he went to Legolas' side once more.

Aragorn thumped on Legolas' chest, desperate to start his friends heart.

"Aragorn what are you doing?" asked Boromir as he tried to grab the ranger's arm.

"He can't leave me. I won't let him." The ranger replied as he continued his action.

"Aragorn he's gone." Said Gimli as he stepped closer to the man.

"No," Aragorn sobbed as he continued to thump Legolas' chest.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Legolas gasped as aid entered his starved lungs, but he did not wake. His breaths came in short gasps.

"Legolas," said Aragorn as he hugged his friend close.

Aragorn hurried through the forest, desperate to make it to Lorien. He knew that lady Galadriel would be Legolas' only hope.

"By the Valar, let him make it." Said Aragorn under his breath as he continued to run through the woods.

"HALDIR," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He didn't have a chance to shout again as a muscular elf appeared before them.

"Your bring great evil here." Said the elf as he glared at Frodo.

"Haldir please, we need your help."

Haldir finally looked at Aragorn, his eyes widened with shock as he saw Legolas in the ranger's arms. Legolas' tunic was now dark with blood and face was pallid.

"Legolas," he said quietly as he rushed to his old friend's side.

"What happened?"

"He was hurt on the mountain but I did not think much of it. It's my fault. We were in the mines, there was a fight. He was wounded…"

"Saving me." Frodo finished.

Haldir placed a loving hand on Legolas' forehead.

"He's burning up." Pronounced Haldir as he took Legolas from Aragorn, much to the ranger's distaste.

"You stay here." He said, "You may go no further."

Haldir then turned and left, Legolas in his strong arms.

Aragorn watched after them. Hoping that this would not be the last time he saw his good friend.

"He's going to be ok." Said Gimli as he walked to Aragorn's side "He's a strong lad."

"I hope you're right Gimli. I hope you're right." Replied Aragorn.

"What happened?" said one of the healers as he looked at the prince's wounds.

"A fight in Moria. I fear the blade was poisoned." Replied Haldir.

"If it was then we can do nothing."

"Yes you can." Said Haldir "You can keep him alive till I bring Galadriel here."

"Yes sir." Replied the healer as he watched Haldir leave.

His attention then returned to the prince that lay before him.

"Please don't die on us my lord." Said the elf as he placed a cool cloth on the elf's burning skin.

There was a review that I received for the first chapter that worried me. Sorry if my righting lacks imagination.

Thanks for all the great reviews though. Greatly appreciated. Not so much of a cliffie this time XD. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. hehehe


End file.
